Worlds Collide Chapter 3: Emperor’s Interests
by Samuel Sylinder
Summary: With the lost of Otis Victor, Admiral Watts is instructes by Darth Vader to resume her search of the Rebels, while he and his master, Palpatine, unfold their secret plan.


For most, Hyperspace is a mysterious anomaly that is a other dimensional portal through space, but for Watts, it's just another way to get around. Watts was at a state of confusion and unrest since the incident involving the lost of a Ace TIE pilot in the asteroid field. "Admiral. You have a incoming transmission." Not in the mood for chatter, Watts informed the deck officer, "I don't have time to discuss about this rebellion nuisance with anyone!" "But ma'am, it's Lord Vader." The officer finishes. This sent chills through her spine. Now she must receive the transmission. "Fine. Put it through." Watts always had a nagging issue with Vader for a unknown reason to most, but still presents a respectable attitude towards him. "Admiral Starla Watts. I sense you are falling short of your search through the unknown region." Vader's voice was the sound of a vengeful, but calming presence. "Let me ask you this, admiral. Why are you currently traveling through hyperspace toward Byss?" "My apologies for the delay, Vader. We had a incident in the asteroid field near our location." Vader head tilted his head slightly in curiosity. "What incident, Admiral?" Watts tries to choke up a tear. "Commander Otis Victor was lost in the search by a unknown flash of light." "Don't get so caught up in your feelings, admiral. They will only lead to pain and suffering." Watts bawls her fist in anger as she knows it's the hard truth. "Forgive me, Lord Vader, but should we investigate this ma-" "No. I'm ordering you to return to regular schedule search. Do not defy me, admiral." In a fit of anger, Watts obeyed her command. She cut the transmission and then walked to the front of the bridge. Staring into the void of hyperspace. After the transmission ceased, Vader reaches to his master for the news. A fifteen-foot Lord Sideous would display in front of Vader in all of his glory. "Darth Vader. I sense you have something you want to share?" "Yes, my master. We have found it." Palpatine's frightening face lit up in interest. "Good. Good! Once we have found a way to harness the rifts, every dimension will bow to the full might of the Empire!" He then gave off his signature chuckle as he knew his secret plan was unfolding before his very eyes. Back on the _Despite, _Watts conflicts with the recent transmission from Vader. Watts thinks to herself, "Is there something with that incident that has Vader interested?" Vader is described as a heartless enforcer and not one to be easily swayed like that. "Whatever the case, I must obey my orders. I'm sure this is an unimportant task." Back on Vader's castle on Mustafar, the large and empty hallways filled with movement as multiple Imperial scientists come before Vader to infrom him on some news. "My lord, all testing on the devices are complete. However, they must have a strong energy field from the rifts in order to work." This was a obvious setback for the plan. But Vader came up with a simple idea. "Very well then. Start fitting the _Devastator _with the device and contact Admiral Watts." The scientists did so without question. "I sense that the young admiral is gonna come very useful." Vader said to himself in the empty fortress of his. Meanwhile on the _Despite, _the star destroyer makes it to the planet Byss where it goes for repairs. Before the ship could dock, Watts receives the transmission from one of the Imperial scientists. "Admiral Watts, Lord Vader has inform me that you have a new assignment." This caught her off guard. "What is this assignment?" "It's none of your concern, admiral. Just head back to the asteroid field when you are finished with your business in Byss, and sent the location to the _Devastator _as soon as possible." With a look of disbelief, she agreed. "This could be the opportunity to bring back Otis!" She thinks to herself. Cut to Melemele Island, a frighten Otis runs away from his crashed TIE and avoids capture by hiding in the woods away near the Pokémon school. He struggles to capture his breath as he hides behind a tree and avoiding police. "I gotta get out of here!" But before he could, a large, angry creature grabs Otis and chokes him behind the same tree. Gasping for life, he pulls his small blaster he keeps out of his boot and fires on the creature, killing it in one shot before it let out a scream of pain and releasing Otis. "This place is mad!" Otis yelled before running away from the scene of the crime once again.

**Chapter 4 is undergoing testing...**


End file.
